


Faster, Frantic, & Impulsive

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-22
Updated: 2002-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She pulls out the 'fast, feverish and unexpected folder from her head and amends it with 'in the shower.' ... "God I don't know you anymore." CJ smiles across at him. "What happened to the man I married?" "You want him back?" "Hell no!" she answers quickly.





	Faster, Frantic, & Impulsive

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Faster, Frantic, & Impulsive **

**by:** Loz 

**Disclaimer:** The West Wing after Dark continued, coming to an inbox near you, not a TV.

**Category:** Romance, CJ/Leo

**Spoilers:** None

**Rating:** ADULT

**Author's Note:** Becky said she'd like to see a sequel to FF &U. I told her I had issues with me writing sequels which weren't as good as the original, but I'm quite Ok with this one. 

The nightly trek up the stairs to her apartment makes CJ wish she'd picked an apartment block with elevators. 

As she fumbles for her key she remembers what had happened last time she came home late on a Friday. Tonight she walked through the door like every other normal human being. 

"Hello I'm home." She calls out to her husband. No reply, he isn't home. 

"Having it off with your secretary again." She mumbles dropping her things on the couch. 

The first place she always went was the shower, before she switched on the TV, before she raided the fridge to put together a meal of some sort. 

She sheds her clothing on the way to the shower, not realizing she was leaving behind a seductive trail of clothing to her location. 

Inside the bathroom she turns on the hot water and puts a CD in the changer, Alanis Morisette's first album, something nice and angry. 

She adjusts the temperature and steps under the spray, closing her eyes just breathing and concentrating on the patter of water on her skin. 

She doesn't hear him come in over the angry tunes of Alanis. She doesn't realize he followed her trail of discarded clothes. 

Her brain doesn't register when the song ended and changed to the next CD - classical, despite the fact that it wasn't the last song on the CD. 

She doesn't realize till two hands come at her from behind and cup her breasts and his lips go to work on her neck. 

"We can't keep doing this." She moans tilting her head back so it captures the spray and does nothing to stop him. 

"I've got a key, I can come around whenever I like." Her replies. 

"He's going to be home any minute." 

"Screw your husband." He spins her around, lips devouring hers, hands circling her nipple to it's own personal ecstasy and the other heading south.......for a good time. 

"I regularly do......" she gasps as his hand makes contact with her clit. 

"I bet you scream his name till you wear it out." 

"How'd you know?" 

Like last Friday he's a runaway train with no end in sight. She simple leans back on the wall concentrating on how he makes her feel. 

She decides to fight fire with fire, a useless saying as there's nothing here she wants to fight. 

It's a game that can be played by two, as she sweeps in to control their kisses and roams her hands over his body. 

He's declared the winner however as he wraps one of her legs around him and pushes into her. 

"You win, just move now." She says breathily. 

It's nothing he needs to be told twice, even at all. 

She pulls out the 'fast, feverish and unexpected folder from her head and amends it with 'in the shower.' 

The orchestra on the CD builds towards it's most intensive part of the piece as she teeters on climax, then crashes into release with the orchestra symbols. 

Later as she slides down the wall with him and they catch their breath on the floor of the shower, the orchestra returns to sweet soft flutes and brass. 

They have all the timing of a pair of actors in a bad porno movie. 

"Margaret turn you on and send you home to me did she?" CJ looks over at her husband. 

"No, that's Tuesday night." Leo McGarry joked with her and earned himself a small slap. 

"I was with the President and he was talking about Ascension Island and suddenly he was you and you were naked and all I could think about was ascending onto you." 

"God I don't know you anymore." CJ smiles across at him. "What happened to the man I married?" 

"You want him back?" 

"Hell no!" she answers quickly. 

"Thank god for the President and alternative landing spots for American space aircraft." She leans in to kiss him again. 

Sequel - "Acceleration, Urgency and Spontaneity" 


End file.
